


Small Confessions

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: "Can you write something long with Sam that's really sweet but also really smutty??? Thanks!"<br/>Bonus!  Imagine Sam loving how small you are in comparison to him. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Confessions

PS [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCvFe85ByeE) is what I was listening to while writing.

 

 

 

When Sam had first met Y/N, the first thing he'd noticed hadn't been her adorable looks or smart mouth.

Sam and Dean had been hunting a vamp nest a few states over from the bunker. They'd heard that there was another hunter in town who was also working the case. It was only when they'd stormed the nest at high-noon when the three of them had first crossed paths.

The old wooden doors had flung wide, sunlight seeping into the darkness of the dusty interior. Bodies were strewn about, blood pooled in sticky stains. And then, she'd clambered down the stairs, bloodied machete in hand. Her height had Sam's mind blanking for a minute.

The woman was small, only reaching the middle of his chest. Her hair was a wild mess and blood speckled her pinked cheeks. Her eyes were narrowed and her brow furrowed.

"The infamous Winchesters," She had stooped to wipe her blade clean on the shirt of a fallen vampire. "I heard you were in town. Little late to the party, though."

Dean had made a surprised noise at his side. "You cleared the nest by yourself?"

Her smile had been crooked. "Bet your ass I did. I'm Y/N Y/L/N, by the way."

She'd stuck out her hand. Dean slapped his palm against her's.

"Want some help with the clean-up?"

When Sam shook her hand, he marveled at the way her hand was all but swallowed up by his.

"I'd love some."

Hell, Y/N looked delicate, but she'd proved to be everything but when it came to hunting. She could drag a two-hundred pound corpse like it was a sack of potatoes. Her hand-to-hand skills were lethal, her slight size making her all the more dangerous. She was quick, both physically and mentally.

But when it came to common life, Y/N reminded Sam of a small kitten. She was forever climbing counters, chairs, and shelves to reach things. Sam had taken to putting things where she couldn't reach them just because he liked watching her get flustered and having to stretch onto her toes. If he was lucky enough, sometimes he got a glimpse of her lower back or belly when her shirts rode up. She curled up in a tiny ball on the bed or couch, fragile-looking limbs draped gracefully around her knees or crossed over her chest. After coming to live with them at the bunker, Y/N had pilfered a couple of Sam's old shirts. She was partial to wearing them as pajamas. Sam had caught a few glances of her; the worn cotton material falling to her knees and the collars slipping loose around her shoulders. God, those little glimpses always left him hard as a rock. Seeing her small, delicate body wrapped up in his clothes had all sorts of dirty thoughts running rampant through his brain.

Y/N quickly became the center of Sam's fantasies and affections.

 

You'd met the Winchesters on a vamp hunt a few states over.

It'd been simple, pretty routine. There'd been talk down the hunter grapevine that the infamous brothers were in town to do the job of clearing out the nest. Of course, there hadn't been a chance in hell you were gonna let them take your case. You really hadn't expected them to show up in the aftermath of your success.

But, hey, you weren't gonna complain, either. Especially when you'd laid eyes on Sam.

The younger Winchester was way more than what the other hunters talked about. He was a towering man with broad shoulders and changeable eyes that flashed in the sunlight. His hair was a pretty shade of brown and curled around his ears in a charming way. His machete had hung from his hand loosely, easily. The way he moved...He seemed graceful, even for his size. And for all his strength and brutality when it came to hunting, he was one of the sweetest, kindest men you'd ever met. He was playful and reminded you of a friendly puppy.

Of course, there was one thing Sam constantly teased you about.

Just like every other hunter you'd run into, the Winchesters had been surprised that a tiny thing like you could do the things you could. Dean affectionately referred to you as _'short stuff_ ' or ' _shortie_ ' whenever he had the chance. He loved dangling things over your head and 'making you jump for it'. You suspected he was the one who put nearly everything in the bunker out of your reach. Speaking of...

You closed the tome you'd been skimming through and reached for the next to continue researching. Your fingers met polished wood. With a frown, you glanced up. Ah. Dammit. That had been the last one...apart from the next section which awaited you mockingly on the top shelf. The frigging top shelf.

You groaned, rising. The chair's legs scraped over the floor with a muffled squeal as you pulled it over.

 

Sam strode into the library, laptop in hand to continue researching the case they were on.

He was greeted with the sight of Y/N balanced precariously on one of the library chairs. She was stood on the toes of one foot while the other rested on the chair-back. Her arms were stretched high, making the hem of her t-shirt raised to display the smooth skin of her lower back. The chair wobbled and Sam shook his head hard.

"Y/N, what're you doing?" His voice made her jump slightly.

The chair wobbled again and Sam moved to her side in case the thing gave.

"I need the next tome in the series, but Dean keeps putting everything where I can't reach." Y/N muttered, snatching at the leather-bound books over her head.

It wasn't Dean who'd put them up there, though. Sam kept that to himself. He wouldn't have put them that high if he knew she was going to pull a cirque du soliel and balance on chair backs like she was. Y/N finally wrapped her fingers around the book she wanted and jerked to pull it free. Abruptly, one of her feet slipped. She teetered with a squeal.

Sam's arms were wrapped around her before he could even think. She gasped, hands catching at his shirt-front as he clasped her to his chest. Her breath tickled his jaw and neck. Her face was so, so close. Those plump lips of her's were parted and her eyes were wide. A lock of hair fell loose over one ear.

Sam couldn't resist any longer.

 

Sam's head dipped toward your's.

Your lashes fluttered shut as his lips brushed against your own. So warm, so sweet...One of his hands slid down from your back to hoist you up. You hitched your thighs at his hips and moved your hands up around his neck. His hair curled around your fingertips.

Sam pulled away with a small noise. Warm breath tickled your cheeks. Your tongue swiped out over your lips for another taste. His eyes followed the little action, pupils dilating and making his irises darken dramatically.

"Y/N, was...was that okay?" His voice was lower, a bit husky.

You giggled, insides flipping. Leaning in, you rested your forehead against his.

"Sam, that was better than okay."

His hands tightened. "Really? You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"One complaint, though." Your eyes fluttered as he nuzzled along your temples.

His eyes flicked up to your's, abruptly vulnerable. "What?"

"You stopped."

Sam groaned and then his lips were back on your's.

This time, he was considerably less gentle. The kiss soon devolved into a messy tangle of lips, tongues, and teeth. Breath was exchanged heatedly. You loved the way he seemed unable to stop your name from tumbling from his lips when you nipped at his mouth. With a thud, the two of you knocked into the shelves of the library. Books rattled and dust flew up.

You gasped against his skin. Sam broke away from kissing your throat. His breath came heavy as he adjusted his grip on you and let you slide to the floor. The ground was cold beneath your feet, in stark contrast to the heat of his skin. One of his palms pressed flush against your hand. Long, roughened fingers eased between your own.

"Y/N?" Sam's voice was all hopeful and warm syrup.

His hair was a little mussed from where'd you'd tugged on it. His lips were pinkened and swollen from your kisses. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes ceaselessly roamed your face and body. Wordlessly, you tugged on his hand and led him down the hallway. Sam followed eagerly, fingers squeezing around your's.

The door to his room opened silently beneath your fingertips. With a kick, it closed with a muffled sound. You went up on tip-toes and tangled your hand in the collar of his shirt, pulling until he was bent close enough for you to kiss him. Sam made a hot groaning noise and then hhis hands palmed your hips. You squeaked in surprise as he lifted you easily and settled you atop his dresser.

His knees parted your thighs and he came to stand between them. One hand ran up your side, drawing delicious little shivers.

"Sam," You gasped against his lips.

 

This was it.

This was the moment Sam had been fantasizing, dreaming about, hoping for for months. Y/N sa atop his dresser, her knees pressed against his hips. Her mouth moved with his, every tiny motion and lick mirrored his perfectly. It was like they were reading each other's mind.

Y/N's hands ran up his chest and her fingers deftly began slipping buttons free. It took him a moment to get his thoughts in order. His shirt parted, sides hanging as her small hands traced over his abdomen and chest. Sam reached up, catching her wrists in his hands. He caught her lower lip between his teeth before kissing away the mild sting.

"Slow down. I wanna savor this." Sam breathed the words against her mouth.

Y/N made a breathy little sound as her fingers curled and her head tipped back. "Sam, don't say things like that-"

He skimmed his nose down the line of her throat, licking hot stripes and suckling gentle kisses.

"Why not?"

She wriggled on the dresser, struggling to free her hands from his hold.

"I don't wanna go slow. I want _you_."

And, hell, if her admission didn't make him harder than he already was...Which was pretty damn hard considering he had her all pressed up against him.

The faint scent of her shampoo tickled his nose as she tossed her head impatiently. But she was more than some girl in a bar. This was Y/N. She was the one who made his insides flip and his thoughts cloud. She was the one he could imagine having the strength and will to live with him beyond just a night. God, he wanted that. More than anything. He wanted her tonight, in the morning, the next day, the week and months and years after that.

What she made him feel, it was more than lust. He didn't want to put it into words, yet.

He was afraid that if he did, this thing, what was happening would ruin everything. It was quite possible that Y/N didn't share the same feelings. After all, Sam had so, so many skeletons in his closet.

And she was...Well, she was Y/N. She was bright and beautiful. He didn't want his darkness to dim any of that. But the words, the feeling...They were right there, hanging from the tip of his tongue and rattling around his brain like marbles.

 

You dipped your head, trying to bring Sam's lips back to your's.

The hunter made an amused sound and pressed a kiss to your collarbone, nuzzling the material of your shirt out of the way.

"Patience," He muttered.

"Patience is stupid." You growled, tilting your hips so you rubbed right over him.

The motion earned ragged sounds of pleasure from the pair of you. Sam's hands tightened around your wrists and his breath exploded against your neck. The material of your jeans only added to the heady sensation. Sam slapped your hands down on the top of the dresser where he held them with his. Those brilliant eyes blinked slowly. His lips parted ever so slightly, giving you glimpses of his teeth and tongue.

"I'm gonna let go and you're gonna keep your hands there." He ordered.

You bit your lip and arched a brow. "Or what?"

Sam leaned in, lips brushing against the shell of your ear. "Or I go even slower."

That had you moaning in frustration. Goddammit, he was already going too slow!

You wanted, needed, his hands on you. You wanted those lips everywhere, wanted to hear the kinds of sounds he made when he was driven off the edge. But, maybe, the quicker this all happened, the quicker you'd be able to sort your feelings out.

God, maybe it wouldn't though. It wouldn't. You already knew deep down. Sam was more than a crush, a fantasy, a simple fuck. He was...He was Sam.

The one that made your heart pound a little too fast and your insides flutter. He made you laugh. He soothed away the nightmares when even hunter's helper couldn't. Oh, yes. Sam made you feel so many things. He was so much more. This was so much more than a crush. But you didn't want to put any of it into words. What if Sam didn't feel that way about you? You were just some run-of-the-mill hunter who was vertically challenged. You weren't the man who'd sacrificed himself to save the world. Sam was a hero, and you...Well, you were just you.

So, yeah.

You were going to keep those words locked up tight in a little box in the back of your mind.

"You gonna keep 'em there?" Sam asked, nipping at your earlobe.

You shuddered. "Mhmm. Just, please, touch me."

He chuckled a little before he kissed the side of your neck as his hands lifted. They settled at your hips, hot even through your jeans. One traced along your waist before stopping to circle the button there.

You gasped, arching pleadingly.

The fly of your jeans parted with a metallic rasp from the zipper. His fingers looped around the material as he dragged it down your thighs and off of your legs. He tugged off your thick socks next. Sam uncurled from his crouch, that easy grace still so startling, even after months. The roughened skin of his fingertips traced sleek lines up your bare thighs.

His pinkie hooked in the band of your panties. He released it, the snap drawing a gasp that echoed in the quiet room. Your shirt was raised inch by tantalising inch. Sam allowed you to lift your hands from the dresser so he could slip the material over your head. Your hair tumbled down, tickling bare skin.

Abruptly, you felt well and truly naked. And you were still in your panties and bra. Sam, however, still had on way too many layers for your liking. You raised your hands again, reaching for the hem of his t-shirt. Sam pressed your palms against the polished wood once more.

"Ah ah."

You leaned forward, nipping at his lips. "Please, Sam? I feel like you're kinda over-dressed for the occasion, here."

He laughed, a low, husky sound that made your skin flush.

God, it should have been illegal to sound that good. In the next heartbeat, he had his shirt tossed onto the chair. And, oh, how you ached to reach up and run your hands over all of that tanned skin. Your fingers curled, nails scratching at the dresser in frustration. This so wasn't fair.

 

Y/N was perfection.

She sat there, fingertips whitened from digging at the polished wood of the dresser. Her legs swung slightly as she awaited his next move. Her hips curved sweetly, her breasts were cupped lovingly in her plain bra.

God, he'd never been so turned on from seeing such basic garments before...But, then again, this was Y/N.

Everything about her was like a shot of aphrodisiac. From the little breathy sounds she made when Sam licked along her throat to the way her knuckles whitened as she clutched the edge of the dresser to obey his request. Then there was the way her skin felt beneath his fingertips; smooth like satin, ridged in some places from old wounds. She shivered underneath his touch, head kicking back as he pressed kisses along the cup of her bra as his hands roamed her thighs and back.

Sam teased his tongue beneath the flimsy fabric. Y/N let out a needy whimper, one hand lifting an inch before she smacked it back down. He grinned against her skin and rewarded her by releasing the clasp of her bra. The straps slipped down her shoulders before catching around her wrists. Sam inhaled sharply at the sight of her. Y/N's chest rose and fell with shaky breaths. Her nipples peaked beneath his gaze as she arched her back in supplication.

"Sam, please, touch me." That entreaty spoken on bated breath nearly broke his resolve to go slow.

 _Nearly_.

He cupped one breast in his palm and circled one pouty peak with his thumb. She bit her lower lip, clearly to stifle a whimper of need. Slowly, so slowly, he bent and let his breath tickle the sensitive skin there. Y/N's thighs pressed against his sides as she wiggled atop the dresser. Her fingers flexed. Sam flicked out his tongue. She gasped wildly, both hands cranking down so hard the wood groaned. He would've grinned if his mouth hadn't been so busy.

He was so distracted by her sounds and the feel of her that he didn't even see her hands finally disobey completely. Suddenly, one slim, hot hand was shoving past the waist of his jeans, past the band of his boxers, and over his hips. It was all the warning he had before her fingers wrapped tightly around him.

 

 _Holy Lord_.

You slid your hand into Sam's pants, finally at your breaking point. He was driving you crazy with all this teasing. It was only fair that you upped the stakes and got the show on the road. But, whoa. You were not expecting the rush of wetness between your thighs when you finally wrapped your palm around his cock. He was thick and long and as you slipped your thumb over the head, a bead of moisture seeped out.

Sam made an animalistic noise as he released your nipple to rest his head against your chest.

"Y/N," He growled. "What did I say about those hands?"

You tightened your grip a little and pumped experimentally. His belly contracted in a breathtaking way. His hands became bruising on your thighs. Sam let out a low groan before freeing your hand from his cock. He shoved impatiently at his jeans and boxers. Hot hands grabbed you up and then your back met the cool blankets of his bed.

And, God, there really was no sexier sight than Sam crawling over the edge of the bed to hover over you.

That was, until his hands parted your thighs wide and he bent down with a growl. His tongue licked a hot stripe against you as his shoulders held your knees apart. Your fingers shot down to twine through his hair as your free hand clutched at the blankets. His nose bumped at your clitoris as his tongue pushed deep, foraying and plunging without quarter.

It was too much. And that was before he slipped his fingers deep and pumped.

You came apart with a loud cry of his name as your thighs pressed tight against his shoulders. It was a while before you came back down. When you blinked your eyes open, you were greeted to the sight of Sam pressing soft kisses to the insides of your thighs. His fingers traced designs over the soft skin there. From sweet lover to relentless Casanova and back, the transition turned you on too much.

"Sam," You moaned. "Please, _need you_."

Those changeable eyes flicked up to your's. His lips were reddened and wet with traces of your pleasure. He licked at them as he slowly crawled up your body. He came to rest, arms braced by your head as he bent. The kiss quickly heated until you lost track of who's breath was who's.

One of Sam's hands wandered down your thigh. He hitched your leg over his arm as his cock nudged right at your entrance. The both of you groaned loudly. Sweat slickened his broad shoulders and chest as he began to enter you with steady pitches of his hips. His head nuzzled the line of your throat as he gave you a minute to adjust.

 

Holy Christ, she was more than perfection.

Sam took it all back. There weren't words to describe Y/N.

Heaven was the closest he could figure as she clutched around him so exquisitely.

Her fingers dug at his back and shoulders as he rocked his hips between her's. Each sound; each moan and whimper she uttered was a spur. Her cheeks flushed prettily as her eyes fluttered shut. Her teeth flashed, white against reddened lips. Sam had left little red marks over her throat, shoulders, and chest. He liked seeing the marks on her. It was like seeing his name written all over her, marking her as his and only his.

That train of thought had his body boiling with heat. Close, so close. The base of his spine tingled as his arms shook.

Y/N drove her hips up to meet every thrust, using the leg draped over his arm for leverage. Sam changed his angle slightly, this new one causing her to cry out as her head kicked back. Her body abruptly rippled, her spine bowing beneath him. Her lips parted around his name.

" _SAM_!"

The feel of her tugging all around him, drawing him deeper as she trembled had him toppling from the edge. Sam shuddered, groaning her name against her throat with a hot breath. It could've been hours later before he could move again.

Gently, Sam rolled with Y/N in his arms. He tucked her against his chest as they both caught their breath. There was a long stretch of silence in which she contentedly traced patterns on the skin of his chest. She nibbled at her lower lip as if deep in thought.

"Sam," She whispered suddenly.

He glanced down. "Yeah? Was...Was that okay? I didn't hurt you or anything, right?"

A faint blush tinted her cheeks as she shook her head.

"No, no. That was...That was really great. But, um, I need to tell you something."

"Okay. Shoot."

"I-I...Sam, I love you."

Sam felt like he'd been punched in the gut and left breathless.

Y/N loved him? She loved _him_?

 

You waited with baited breath, heart in your throat as you waited.

Silence reigned and you feared the worst. Tears gathered in your eyes. Oh, God. Now you'd gone and ruined this...

"Sam, say something, anything." You pleaded, blinking back the sting.

The hunter stared down at you, eyes gone soft and warm. His lips were parted and before your eyes, eased up into a heartbreaking smile.

"I love you, too, Y/N. Ever since that first day."

You could have sworn that your heart had taken wing. You couldn't help the dopey smile that made your cheeks ache.

"Really?"

Sam's arms tightened around you and he peppered kisses over your cheeks, jaw, temples, shoulders, anywhere he could reach.

"Really. Forever. _Always_."


End file.
